Various shoe-based sensors have been proposed to monitor various conditions. For example, Brown, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,332, titled “Sensor shoe for monitoring the condition of a foot”, provides several examples of shoe-based sensors. Brown mentions a foot force sensor can include an insole made of layers of relatively thin, planar, flexible, resilient, dielectric material. The foot force sensor can include electrically conductive interconnecting means that can have an electrical resistance that changes based on an applied compressive force.
Brown further discusses a shoe to be worn by diabetic persons, or persons afflicted with various types of foot maladies, where excess pressure exerted upon a portion of the foot tends to give rise to ulceration. The shoe body can include a force sensing resistor (FSR), and a switching circuit coupled to the resistor can activate an alarm unit to warn a wearer that a threshold pressure level is reached or exceeded.
Devices for automatically tightening an article of footwear have been previously proposed. Liu, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,433, titled “Automatic tightening shoe”, provides a first fastener mounted on a shoe's upper portion, and a second fastener connected to a closure member and capable of removable engagement with the first fastener to retain the closure member at a tightened state. Liu teaches a drive unit mounted in the heel portion of the sole. The drive unit includes a housing, a spool rotatably mounted in the housing, a pair of pull strings and a motor unit. Each string has a first end connected to the spool and a second end corresponding to a string hole in the second fastener. The motor unit is coupled to the spool. Liu teaches that the motor unit is operable to drive rotation of the spool in the housing to wind the pull strings on the spool for pulling the second fastener towards the first fastener. Liu also teaches a guide tube unit that the pull strings can extend through.